La línea de la vida o la línea del amor
by Legolas3
Summary: Remsu esta preocupado por su corta linea de la vida, y despues de adivinacion solo puede pensar en eso; pero Sirius encontrara una solución.


Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Esto es solo una pequeña historia, que tenia ganas de escribir.

La línea de la vida, o la línea del amor.

- OH!, vamos Remus, ¿aun estas preocupado por ello?- el chico de las gafas volteo al notar que su compañero se había quedado rezagado.

- ¿Cómo?- el joven se percato de cuan rezagado había quedado, todo por ir con sus pensamientos agobiándolo.

- Que no te preocupes por lo que ella dijo- repitió Peter, al lado de James, honrado de poder apoyar las palabras de su amigo.

- No estaba pensando en ello- aseguro el joven con determinación, apresurando sus pasos a donde sus compañeros aguardaban.

- Además, ella es una pésima adivina- susurro el otro joven que había estado callado, contemplando las reacciones de su amigo, sin saber bien, por que pensaba tanto en el.

- Además- dijo James, tomando la mano de Remus y observando su palma- yo no la veo tan corta.

- ¿No me quedo muy claro, cual es la línea de la vida?- pregunto Peter, asomándose a ver también la palma de Remus.

- Esta línea tan pequeña en la palma de Moony- dijo James en broma- tan corta, que hay que vigilar, que no tengamos un puesto vacante en los merodeadores, para la cena- dijo entre risas James, siendo secundado por Peter.

- Ya dejen de decir tantas tonterías- grito Sirius, ya exasperado, al recordar la dichosa clase.

- Si, olvidémoslo, después de todo no me preocupa- dijo Remus, a su vez, empujando a sus compañeros, hacia el comedor.

El joven licántropo trato de sonreír, mientras seguía a sus compañeros, pero Sirius que se había quedado detrás lo observo aun preocupado; todo por esa tonta clase, definitivamente, debieron tomar Runas o Aritmancia; antes que Adivinación; pero claro, James consulto con lo dos mayores, y descubrió que era la clase mas fácil de las tres; aburrida, si; pues la profesora no tenía un solo gramo de sensatez y se la pasaba prediciendo desastres, y la muerte de todo el mundo; y lo peor, es que no les dejaba renunciar, y tenían que resistir otro año mas con ella.

Pero, Remus, él pobre, tenia que soportarla aun mas, pues, era su blanco preferido, todo por que ella, desde que ellos sabían que su amigo era un licántropo, fue que comprendieron por que ella se empeñaba; usaba ese conocimiento para fastidiar a Remus; y eso, a él le enojaba.

Por que detestaba ver, tristeza en esos hermoso ojos; no quería que nadie hiriera a su amigo; ¿aunque no supiera por que?, o, ¿cómo llamar a ese sentimiento, que Remus despertaba en el?; ¿tal ves algún día lo sabría?.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es, tan pequeña, pensaba, mientras apoyado en el ventanal del dormitorio, observaba, a la luz que la poca luna proporcionaba, su propia palma; el mismo pensaba que era una tontería, pero no podía sacarlo de su mente, y aun mas tonto, no sabia por que el contemplarla lograba sacar esas renuentes lagrimas de sus ojos.

- ¿Remus?- la voz de tras de el, lo sobresalto; y rápidamente limpio las escasas lagrimas.

- Perdón, ¿te desperté?- agrego rápidamente, una sonrisa en su rostro, al contemplar a un adormilado Sirius, que lo observaba desde su cama, la mas cercana a la ventana.

- No, de hecho- Sirius, guardo silencio, ¿como decirle, que llevaba ya un rato observándolo, cautivado por ese brillo que parecía desprender de el; y que le hablo tan solo cuando vio la lagrimas?- solo, estaba preocupado, ¿todavía piensas en eso?.

- Se que es una tontería- Remus bajo la vista, pues sentía que al ver los ojos de Sirius, no podría ocultarle nada-pero yo...; será mejor que vuelva a dormirme, no debería desvelarte, con una tontería, que no vale la pena mencionar.

- Ven- aparto las sabanas, dejando un lado de la cama- siéntate y cuéntame; lo que te preocupe, nunca será una tontería para mi.

- Sirius...- Remus se acerco lentamente, su corazón se enternecía, con gestos como estos; ternura que siempre se había negado, Sirius se los daba; primero al reiterar su amistad, a pesar de la verdad; y ahora escuchandolo.

- Sabes que te escuchare, siempre, eres mi amigo, Moony- el muchacho, observo como el otro se sentaba, dándole un poco la espalda- aunque, ella nunca atina en sus predicciones; así que algo así, no debería, preocuparte; que mas da, lo que esa tonta línea señale, ¿que si es corta?; aun así vivirás muchos años, llegaras a ser un ancianito y nosotros estaremos aun a tu lado, haciendo bromas; ¿te imaginas a James y Peter, con esas caras todas arrugadas y los canosos cabellos?- Sirius sonrió levemente.

- Es solo- Remus guardo silencio- soy un licántropo- Sirius, dejo la sonrisa de lado; comprendiendo que para su amigo ese era un tema demasiado serio- y como tal, mi vida no será muy larga; una luna llena puede terminarse todo- aun cuando estaba oculto por las sombras, Sirius supo que algunas lagrimas descendían por las mejillas de Remus.

- Entonces, ese no será problema- Sirius, se permitió abrazar a su amigo, quien dejo que los brazos cálidos lo confortaran- por que nosotros estaremos a tu lado, y no permitiremos que mueras; ya encontraremos la manera, pero el lobo no será una amenaza; y la luna no va a ser mas, un castigo- Sirius siguió confortándolo- así,que no importa que muestre esa línea, tu llegaras a nuestro lado, a ser un viejito de larga barba, como el profesor Dumbledore- Sirius sonrió cuando una leve risa, provino de Remus.

- ¿Como el profesor Dumbledore?- Remus ya no pudo detener la risa, leve que escapaba al imaginar a Sirius y al mismo con ese tipo de barba.

- Aunque, yo creo que Peter, desaparecería bajo una barba tan grande-dijo uniéndose a la risa Sirius, aliviado de ver a su amigo mas tranquilo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius, pensó que todo había pasado, pero la profesora volvió a sacar el tema, revisando nuevamente la palma de Remus, y asegurando su prematura muerta; y su amigo solo había hecho una mueca triste, aunque la retiro inmediatamente, para sus ojos no paso desapercibida.

Así que por eso, estaba ahora en la biblioteca, había alegado un trabajo pendiente, mientras sus amigos se adelantaban al comedor; busco en varios libros, hasta dar con el hechizo, correcto, aunque originalmente había sido pensando para dos amantes, seguramente también funcionaria para dos amigos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Remus- dijo al verlo, nuevamente pensativo- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?.

- Claro, Sirius, dime- dijo el joven, volteando a ver a su amigo.

- Ven- Sirius, tomo la mano del otro muchacho, saliendo de la subiendo a las habitaciones; sabia que Peter, estaba cumpliendo un castigo y James en un entrenamiento; así podría hablar tranquilamente con Remus, sin que los otros dos se tomaran a broma lo que pensaba hacer.

Sirius, entro seguido de Remus, a quien sentó en su baúl, mientras el buscaba algo en su bolsillo, y sacaba su varita

- ¿Qu ocurre Sirius?- a Remus le extrañaba, ya , la actitud de su amigo.

- Se, que aun estabas preocupado, por lo que ella dijo, así que encontré esto- señalo el papel, que tenia en una mano, desdoblándolo, tomo la palma de Remus, viéndola fijamente, y acerco su varita.

- ¿Qué, haces ...?- el joven, trato de retirar la mano, pero la fuerza de Sirius, y su mirada lo detuvo.

- Confía en mi, por favor- la vos de Sirius lo tranquilizo y cerro los ojos esperando.

Sirius, susurro, un hechizo que Remus nunca antes había escuchado, y solo hasta que sintió un ligero ardor en su mano, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Que...- Remus observo su mano, la línea, por la que había estado preocupado, ya no era tan corta, se había alargado un poco mas; vio que Sirius, sujetaba su propia mano, y se acerco, extendiendo la mano de Sirius- es diferente- señalo, en donde la palma de Sirius había mostrado una de las líneas mas largas, ahora esta tenia un tamaño similar al de su propia mano.

- Ahora, son iguales- Sirius le sonrió- ya que te regale una parte de la mía.

- ¿Por qué?- Remus , sintió que una enorme calidez lo rodeaba, contemplando las dos líneas tan semejantes.

- Así, cumpliremos la promesa, y tal ves, no lleguemos a ser tan ancianos, como Dumbledore, pero- recorrió con un dedo, la línea en la palma de Remus y después la suya propia- moriremos simultáneamente, así no tendremos que sufrir, el vivir sin el otro- dijo Sirius, con una gran ternura, ya que al fin tenia nombre para ese sentimiento.

- Sirius..- Remus no podía pronunciar palabra, nadie había jamás dado tanto por el; y dejando atrás todo el control que siempre se había impuesto, lloro, pero las lagrimas eran de felicidad; por que su amigo, le había regalado, algo tan maravilloso.

- Y, no has escuchado todo- Sirius le sonrió con complicidad, apenas conteniendo el mismo las lagrimas- tengo la solución, leí algo acerca de los animagos; eso seremos; James , Peter y yo, así nos aseguraremos de no dejarte nunca mas solo, ni en luna llena.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mentiroso, esa palabra, se proyectaba en mi mente; desde el momento en que la pelea en el ministerio termino; desde el momento en que regresamos a esta casa, con un vació inmenso en mi corazón; desde que regresamos, y tu no estabas entre los que volvieron

Lo note, me diste tanto de tu propia línea, que acortaste la tuya; la mía, incluso era un poco mas larga; y por eso me mentiste, por que prometiste que moriríamos al mismo tiempo; que nuestros caminos se terminarían a la par.

Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aun vivo?; aquí, contemplando esta línea; ¿tal ves era un regalo, cuando era tan pequeña; me pudo haber evitado, todos esos años de sufrimiento, esa traición, no tendría que haber vivido estos momentos, después de que tu te has ido.

Pero; tampoco, hubiera compartido esos momentos a tu lado; no hubiera vivido todos mis sentamientos colmados a tu lado; no hubiera tenido esas memorias que me mantuvieron por doce años; no hubiera sabido que eras inocente... y que nuestro amor, pudo sobrevivir aun a las mas adversas pruebas.

Se suponía, que era yo, el que tendría que partir, y tu debías quedarte y vivir; es por eso que nunca comprendí como seria; y cuesta pensar en ellos; lo prometimos, pero James murió tan joven, tu te has ido ya; y Peter y yo; nunca llegaremos a ancianos, a los pies de la batalla, lo se.

Por que ahora, deseo verla tan corta, deseo que marque mis ultimas horas, y tan solo poder ir a tu lado, y decirte que no cumpliste esa promesa.... pero a tu lado, eso ya no me importara.

Fin...


End file.
